Prom
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: Wally WestxDick Grayson fluff. At Bruce Wayne Junior and High School, the prom after party at Wayne Manor is worth killing to get to.
1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson causally strolled out of his advanced biology class in the acclaimed Bruce Wayne Junior High in Gotham. As he walked towards the cafeteria every child, and teacher, waved towards him. He is "Bruce Wayne's Boy" after all. The lunch ladies gave him his favorites as usual and let him slip by without paying, as usual.

"Hi….Dick…um would you maybe like to um sit at our table today?" Maylina Earwood, a grade higher than Dick's. She was shy, and had blond curly hair and a pale complexion. Her mother made her wear some sort of dress or skirt everyday so everyone called her Goldey Locks or, when her hair was braided, Heidi.

"I-"

"Hey baby," rang out Wally's overjoyed voice as he wrapped his arm around Dick.

"Oh, never mind," said Maylina quickly, she then turned and speed off to her table of laughing friends.

"Oh, did I interrupt something, a crush perhaps?" grinned Wally.

"Everyone in this school knows we are together, she was just being nice." Wally shrugged and led Dick outside and towards their usual spot at a table under a Birch tree. This tree was famous at the joint junior high and high school. Parents wanted, no desired to go to Bruce Wayne's parties, so they told their children to become friends with Dick Grayson. Sitting at his table made you not only please your parents but made you school royalty. Dick handpicked everyone at the table based on grades, family, looks, and popularity; he rarely looked at personality, which often led to him getting angry at his choices.

"OH HELLO DICK! WALLY!" rang out the table as they sat down, Dick forced a smile and they all stared at them and tried to start conversations.

"How was bio? How has your day been? Any homework so far? Are you free after school?" Dick basically ignored them at this point, they weren't his friends; **his** friends were sitting at their own tables waiting to get out of school to go to Mount Justice and train.

Wally kisses his check, "Calm down, you're so on edge today." Dick leaned into his muscular chest,

"I wish this day would just end, I am so tired of all these people. Just because prom is approaching they all need to make sure they are going to the after party at Wayne Manor. I'm not going to invite anyone but you." He grinned as Wally finished both lunches.


	2. The Morning After

Meh! I'm so sorry guys for not writing in like forever! Don't hate me please! Just a little note, if I refer to Grayson as Robin he is in costume if I say Dick he is either in casual or school uniform. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited the last chapter, it means a lot.

Lots of fluffy cheese in this chapter, this is not realty an action-ey story . As always, R&R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing :P

Robin and Kid Flash lay intertwined on the couch of Mount Justice. Some show was on the television but neither were watching it. They had just returned from a mission and to put it simply Robin was extremely spent and after almost losing him, a certain speedster refused to let Robin go ten feet without him.

"School tomorrow," Robin whispered. Wally groaned and began mindlessly stroking Robin's side, causing a sigh out of the Boy Wonder.

"The proms in like five days-"

"Oh crap I never asked anyone!" smiled Wally.

"Ha ha very funny, but anyway, everyone has been texting me like crazy about this stupid after party, not to mention how many desperate girls want me to go with them. Bruce is being absolutely ridiculous too because he wants me to plan everything and he is always away on these stupid business meetings. Not to mention that I have so many tests coming up and I have no time to study and-"

"Shhhh," whispered Wally, he shifted slightly and kissed Robin on the cheek, "calm down babe." Wally slowly moved his lips down Robin's face and stopped, nibbling on his neck. This released a small moan out of Robin which inspired Wally to continue, carefully lifting him into his arms and speeding off to his bedroom.

Dick loved waking up in the morning in Wally's bed. He loved when Wally kissed him back to life, and he loved showering in Wally's shower. However, Dick did not like putting his school uniform on and saying goodbye to his friends at Mount Justice, nor did he like seeing the large crowd waiting for him to exit the limo Alfred insisted him to take to school everywhere morning.

Somewhere, Wally was walking into his first period class, thinking about how Dick could have possibly hid the large hickey he had left him with the night before.

Dick walked into advanced biology, ignoring the flirtatious looks from the Spanish teacher across the hallway, fumbling with his collar. Wally got a little carried away last night.

"Richard, I mean Mr. Wayne," the high pitched voice that did not belong to his biology teacher caught him off guard.

"Sorry for the familiarity, it's just that I am so used to seeing you at home." Dick turned around slowly to face the substitute in front of him, he knew that voice. A tall, brunette with large black eyes in a tight black dress that cut off mid-thigh, he had seen her this morning being escorted into the kitchen from Bruce's room. She refused to stop talking to him during breakfast, although Dick had never uttered a word, and now she had the audacity to begin making up stories of her many trips to Wayne Manor in front of his class.

"Oh yes, I know Richard, I mean Mr. Wayne, why just a month ago Bruce was taking me to Paris, oh and just yesterday he took me to a new art gallery. Richard and I talk all the time," She smiled at him, "tell them Richard, surly you remember me." _Wow Bruce, do you know how to pick them or what_ thought Dick.

"Oh yeah, um…Carol was it, no…Carly, Mary, Jane…gosh I cannot seem to put a name to you. Was yesterday your first time?" this response caused the whole class to erupt in laughter, and for the substitute to blush profusely.

"Excuse me, hey beautiful, can I speak to Dick briefly." The substitute spun quickly around to see Wally West standing in the doorway, tie undone and hair askew. Dick didn't wait for her response, Wally looked hot, and quite frankly Dick needed to touch him before his hormones caused him to explode.

After walking for about five minutes Dick grabbed Wally by his collar and pulled him towards himself.

"Woah babe, I haven't even told you why I took you out of class yet," grinned Wally. But Dick barely heard him speak, he was too busy fumbling with the top button of Wally's shirt. Wally lowered his head and finally gave Dick his seemingly selfish wish, a long, gentle kiss. Dick slowly snaked him arms around Wally's neck and pulled him in closer for a harder, more passionate kiss. Dick felt like he was floating, and barely noticed when Wally's tongue slowly traced his lips asking for entry. Granted.

After about five minutes Dick's watch chimed signaling Kaldur's voice.  
"Met in the mountain in five minutes, big mission."

"Damn, I was about to slam you against that locker and-"

"WALLY! Kaldur can hear us," Dick pointed to his watch to show a blushing Kaldur.

"Aw shit," sighed Wally, who then proceeded to wave at Kaldur.

"Let's go,"

YAY, ok so not a lot happened except well Dick begin well, a dick, and Wally getting far too much action. More prom stuff next chapter :p Hope you liked and please review 3


End file.
